Gateway Galaxy
The Gateway Galaxy is one of the galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the first galaxy that Mario visits in the entire game. After Mario clears the galaxy's first mission, he cannot return to the galaxy until he unlocks The Gate. To unlock the Gate, Mario must defeat King Kaliente in Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor. Planets/Areas Starting Planet This is the first place (other than Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom), that Mario visits in the galaxy. It is where Mario wakes up after being blasted off Princess Peach's Castle by Kamek in the opening cutscene. Here, Mario meets two yellow Lumas, as well as Baby Luma, who will be traveling with Mario (or later on, Luigi) for the rest of the game. This planet is also where Mario meets Rosalina for the first time. The large planet itself has four holes in its surface (two of which connect to each other directly through the planet's center), many small flower patches, two connecting Warp Pipes, several Stretch Plants, two small pools of water, two small cottages, a ring of vertically-positioned rock columns, and a large castle-like monument on top. After the player has collected 120 Power Stars and defeated Bowser for a second time, the ending sequence that plays occurs on this planet. Rosalina thanks the player during the sequence and says that she will watch over them from beyond the stars, before walking into a blue-roofed cottage on the planet and coming out the Gate on the Comet Observatory. This obviously proves that the blue-roofed cottage and the Gate are connected. Black Hole Planet This planet is a small, round planet that is made up of nothing but dirt, grass and stone. There are two hazards on this planet. It's not just the Black Hole you see here that is eating the planet away, but this planet is also constantly being bombarded by an endless shower of Meteors. Therefore, Mario must be very careful here. Anyway, Mario must collect five Star Chips on this planet. There is a 1-Up Mushroom on top of a rock here. Metal Planets These are two metal planets that are almost identical to one another. Both planets are light brown in color and have what appears to be green, metal power cables snaking around the planet. Also, both planets have purple spires on their bottoms that, when Spun, send vibrations across the planet, stunning any enemy on it. There are many Goombas on this planet, as well as many Item Crystals that can be Spun for items such as Coins. On the second metal planet is a Grand Goomba, which is the only one in the entire game. The Flipswitch Area is located inside this second metal planet and it is accessed by using a Warp Pipe. Airships When the player reaches the second Metal Planet, a few Airships can be seen in the background, however, they are inaccessible. These Airships can be reached through hacking and they are solid. However, once on the Airship, the player will notice that they have no gravity and that the camera is very glitchy while standing on them. Flipswitch Area When Mario enters the Warp Pipe on the bottom of the second Metal Planet, he will be taken into an inverted, spherical, metal chamber where many Goombas and Flipswitches can be found. A Grand Star, the first of the seven Grand Stars in the game, is trapped inside a machine. Mario must run on the Flipswitches, turning them from yellow to blue, while avoiding Goombas and electric platforms in order to shut down the machine and retrieve the Grand Star. Some Coins can be found floating in air above the electric platforms. Missions Grand Star Rescue When Mario wakes up on the Starting Planet, a Star Bunny will challenge him to a game of hide and seek. Mario must then follow the Star Bunny around the planet until he reaches his two friends, which then run away and hide in various locations. One Star Bunny is found in a crater near a tree stump and a small pool of water, another in the grass surrounded by Stretch Plants near a Warp Pipe, and the third in the Warp Pipe. When Mario catches one Star Bunny, it will give him a clue to where the others are. Once Mario catches all three of them, a castle-like structure will appear on the planet. Here, Mario then meets Rosalina, befriends Baby Luma, and gains the ability to perform Spins. Mario must then spin a nearby Item Crystal that contains a Launch Star, which in turn takes him to the Black Hole Planet. Here, he meets a Luma who tells Mario that his Launch Star was ready for Mario to use, but was broken into five pieces by Meteors. On this small planet, Mario must collect 5 Star Chips while avoiding the many holes in the planet that when fell into, causes the player to enter the Black Hole in the planet's center and lose a life. He must also avoid the constant shower of Meteors bombarding the planet. After all five Star Chips are collected, the broken Launch Star is reformed, and Mario can use it to blast to the first Metal Planet. Here, a Luma trapped in a cage begs Mario to free it. He tells Mario that one of the Goombas on the planet should have the Key. Mario must then search for a Goomba that is larger than all the others, for only this Goomba carries the Key (note that this Goomba does not show up until Mario has talked to the Luma). After defeating this Goomba with Mario's new Spin moves, the Luma is freed, and transforms into a Sling Star which Mario can use to blast to the second Metal Planet. Here, Mario must defeat a Grand Goomba, the only one in the game, with his new moves. This Grand Goomba is on top of the planet, and Mario must defeat it to retrieve a Key to free another Luma trapped in a cage. However, this Grand Goomba will always be here regardless if Mario talks to the trapped Luma or not. After the Luma is freed, Mario must then follow it into a Warp Pipe, where he will then enter the Flipswitch Area inside the planet. This area is filled with Goombas, yellow Flipswitches, and moving electric platforms. A large machine in the middle of the room has the game's first Grand Star trapped inside it. Mario must then step on all the Flipswitches to turn them blue in order to shut down this machine and retrieve his Grand Star. It is to note that this is the only time Flipswitches must be turned off instead of on. Enemies *Goombas *Grand Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Black Hole Planet *Metal Planets *Flipswitch Area Gateway's Purple Coins This mission is only accessible after Mario unlocks the Gate and the Garden (the Gate unlocks the Garden when unlocked) on the Comet Observatory. To unlock the Gate, Mario must defeat King Kaliente in Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor. When Mario enters the galaxy for the second time, Rosalina will greet him. A red Luma notices how much Rosalina trusts Mario, so he gives Mario a challenge, which is to collect 100 Purple Coins scattered on the planet and in the air. Seventy Purple Coins are located on the planet and thirty in the air. Using the Red Star that the red Luma allowed Mario to use, Mario can fly into the thirty Purple Coins in midair to collect them. After all 100 Purple Coins have been collected, Mario will be awarded with the only Red Power Star in the game. After collecting the Red Power Star, Red Stars will be available on the Comet Observatory (located at the Garage and on top of the Bedroom), which Mario can use to fly around the area at his leisure. Enemies *Goombas *Starbags *Spiky Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery 01-142.jpg|Mario collects Star Chips on the Black Hole Planet. 225px-01-246.jpg|The Grand Star has been released after all Flipswitches have been turned yellow, resulting in them turning green. Mario, it is all yours to collect! 225px-01-095.jpg|Mario nears the hiding spot of one of the Star Bunnies. 225px-01-056.jpg|Mario nears the crater, which one of the Star Bunnies is hiding in. 225px-01-065.jpg|Mario nears one of the cottages which has a Warp Pipe near it. Inside this Warp Pipe is where one of the Star Bunnies is hiding. Trivia *This is one of the galaxies in the game to have only two Power Stars, the other being the Buoy Base Galaxy. *This galaxy contains the only Grand Star not obtained after defeating a boss. *In the last picture of Chapter 1 of Rosalina's storybook, it is revealed that the Starting Planet of this galaxy used to have a large body of water, covering almost the entire planet. *There is a planet in the Deep Dark Galaxy that is nearly identical to this galaxy's Starting Planet however it is much smaller and is accessed via a Cannon. There are three Goombas on this planet as well as a yellow screw. If these yellow screw is Spun, the planet deflates and disappears, revealing a large ring of many Coins . *The Starting Planet shows up in the background of Rosalina's Ice World in Mario Kart 7. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy